


Follow Me

by kolosaskolo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drug Use, Drugs, F/F, Grinding, Kissing, Makeouts, Neck Kissing, Oneshot, Shotgunning, Weed, i just am gay and love girls and weed, it doesnt get TOO graphic but like. theres mention of tits at one point too but its not detailed, none of this is rly detailed tbh. im very sleepy its nearing 5 am so shrug emoji, smoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolosaskolo/pseuds/kolosaskolo
Summary: Damara and Meulin smoke weed and make out





	Follow Me

**Author's Note:**

> bruh its 5 am its not redrafted ik its bad. i dont write much in general anyway? im very sleepy, and this is Raw as a first draft. but im letting you read this anyway. youre welcome

It glides against your tongue and sets a heavy weight in the back of your throat. You pull your hand away, the joint leaving your lips, and you inhale more. Cold air fills you. It mixes with the smoke as it settles in your lungs.  
You tilt your head back and look at the night sky, still sitting on the ground in a broken bike shed, and you exhale. Smoke dances around in your vision as you squint in the darkness, your head already swaying side to side gently. The heaviness in your mouth doesn't leave with the smoke, weighing your mind down with it. You pull your knees up closer to your chest and lift your hand again. 

To your left, Damara is standing and leaning against the corrugated, spray painted metal. As she takes another pull she leans down gently, fluttering her eyes closed. You watch as the ignited tip glows a brighter red. As she pulls away, a small trail of smoke joins her slightly open mouth to the joint before it fades into the night.  
For a moment she lets the greyness diffuse from her mouth like ink in water. It's fitting, you suppose, since you do feel like you're underwater. The smoke swirls against her face as she blows out. When it clears, you see her lidded milky eyes staring right at you. 

You want to smile, but instead you shudder. You squeeze in tighter to yourself, rocking back and forth gently against the cold. You take another pull and release it with half a purr. 

Time ticks without you paying attention. You don't realise when your eyes are open or closed. The stars blur with the static behind your eyelids. Something is rubbing your face; you realise it is your own free hand. Dragging it down, you realise you're purring loudly now. You can't help it but you don't try to stop it.  
A tap on your shoulder alerts you to Damara moving to sit beside you. Despite the blanket of darkness you can make out her signing, asking you if you're okay. You nod, watching the world nod with you. 

The movement throws you off balance and you stick your free hand out towards the general direction of the ground to steady yourself.  
Your head falls to the side and onto her shoulder. You feel Damara move as she takes another pull, and you follow. Your free hand turns. It's dirty from the ground but you don't care. You close your eyes as you move your face into the other girl's shoulder, and you sigh through your nose.  
Soft skin moves across your hand. It brushes the dirt off, before arranging itself to fit between your fingers. It slips in, grabbing your hand, and you tighten it around hers. 

You can't lie. You've always found Damara fascinating. You've kept your distance, thinking, dreaming, but never acting. Not until now. And now, breathing in her scent as she holds your hand, you don't differentiate between imagination and reality. And after thousands of years you know that dreams have no consequence whatsoever. 

You open your mouth slowly and breathe against her shoulder. Lazily your lips move across her shirt, giving her a kiss through the fabric. She doesn't react at first so you continue. After some time, to your disappointment she moves from beside you. She lets go of your hand. Your head drops a bit as she moves.  
Your dismay doesn't last long. She moves onto her knees and turns to face you. Making eye contact, she inhales the final bit of her joint, throwing the butt to the side. She puts her other hand on your neck and pulls you close. She doesn't close the gap. You sit staring at her for a moment before you realise she's waiting for you. You put your hand on her waist and shift forward, allowing your lips to meet.  
You let her guide you through it. Her tongue immediately prods at your lips, and you open them. Warm smoke pushes against your throat and fills your lungs. Her lips still on yours, you shift closer as you fall further into the high. It's an eternity before she lets you go and you breathe out, smoke fading away into the darkness. You stare at her groggily, still purring. She licks her lips and glances at yours. You notice how long her eyelashes are, how you can count them from this close.

You bring your hand up to her lips, the rest of your joint still held between your fingers. She inhales, her soft lips a feather touch on your fingers. If there's any more weed left in it, you don't care, and instead throw the rest of the joint to the side.  
Damara cups your cheek in her right hand as she moves to straddle your lap. She kisses you again, taking your hand in her left to bring it to her waist. You feel the rush of smoke again as she exhales into your mouth. The feeling fills you completely. Every single cell in your body is saturated with her smoke, her warm breath. You clench your muscles in the bliss, clawing into her waist. As you do, she grinds down against you, and in surprise you pull your head back.  
In the momentum you fall backwards, your sharp claws leaving her waist and tearing slightly through her shirt. Her breath leaves your lungs as you land on your back. You feel lighter than air and heavier than the world at the same time. You melt down, overcome with relaxation. 

Damara looks down at you, still sitting in your lap, her knees squeezing your sides. You motion to her, telling her to come down. You want to drag her down yourself, but you're too lazy to lift your arm past your elbow. You drop your arms down to the sides of your head.  
"You ruined my shirt," Damara signs. You simply breathe. You know you should feel at least slightly sorry but you don't, so you just laugh. She smirks.  
She slowly unbuttons her shirt. You watch her long fingers as she tries to hide her clumsiness and impatience, pushing each button out of its hold. She puts her arms behind her, pulling at her sleeves and tilting her shoulders to help her remove the garment. You continue to watch as her red grubscars and matching bralette come into view.  
She throws the fabric to the side. You can see her getting immediate goosebumps. She breathes and stares at you. She asks you again if you're okay- you say yes, and ask her too. Her reply mirrors yours. You tell her to stop talking because you're tired. You're about to drop your hands back down but she takes them in her own instead, pushing herself down and pinning you down under her. 

You can feel her breath on your lips. She positions her mouth right above yours, but instead of kissing you she moves her head to the side. You feel her nose brush against yours as she moves. She drops her face lower, placing her lips to your jaw. She kisses your jaw slowly but with vigour, sucking on your skin. She kisses up your jaw and towards your ear.  
She lets go of your hands and instead places her elbows to the sides of your head. With your now free hands you wrap your arms around her torso and bring her closer.  
Suddenly, she bites down on your ear. You gasp and arch up slightly, pushing your hips against her. She pushes you back down.  
You turn your head to try to get her to kiss your lips, but she shifts and moves to your neck instead. Your breathing is slow and shallow as her blunt teeth graze your skin. She sucks and you close your eyes. She continues down slowly, leaving a trail of hickeys on your neck.  
You push your hips up again as she bites down hard on your clavicle. Her teeth don't pierce your skin but it's still enough to hurt. The sensation goes straight to your bulge and nook. You nearly choke on air, scratching into her back. She lets go and then drags her tongue across the bite mark. She glances at you and leaves a gentle kiss on the spot as her saliva cools on your skin, making you shiver. 

She keeps attacking your neck for god knows how long. You can't help but whine as you squirm under her. You move your hands lower to her sides, thumbing at her grubscars. She breathes out shakily.  
She sits back up, removing your hands from her sides. She swiftly removes her bra. Lacing her fingers with yours, she roughly throws them over your head as she leans back down to lay on you. You can feel her bare chest move against your clothed one, wishing you could feel her skin directly. You try to wiggle your hands out from under her grip but she doesn't let you. She hovers right above you.  
You don't hesitate. You need to taste her lips. You shove your head up, meeting her mouth harshly. Your sharp teeth catch on her lower lip, and suddenly you can taste her blood. She ignores it, and moves against you faster. You try to explore her mouth but she pulls back slightly, sucking on your tongue, and you let out a moan. She pushes her head back towards you and bites your lip.

You can't stop thrashing around and purring as she continues. Eventually she moves back up, propping herself up further. Her eyes are shut tightly. You turn your head and bury your face in her bare shoulder. You kiss her and breathe in her scent as she grinds against you mercilessly. You grab her hair, tugging at it sharply with each of her movements. Your breaths are so slow, so shallow. You're so warm. It's like electricity is pulsing through you with each touch creating new sparks. All you can feel is her, her, Damara, yes-

You nearly scream as she pulls away. She sits up and gets off your lap. She leans down one last time, planting a kiss on your lips. Moving back, she looks into your eyes as she caresses your face. She then stands up and puts on her bra and coat. You suddenly feel very, very cold. You want her touch again.  
"Is something wrong?" you ask, but she shakes her head. She signs that she needs to go home. When you lift your eyebrows, she just provides you with an "I'm cold".  
You lift yourself off the ground, still feeling parts of your high. You notice a glistening red spot on your skirt, and can feel an olive one under it.  
"Can I go with you?" you ask. "We could... continue inside."  
She looks at you for a moment. She sighs, and puts her hand out to you. When she lifts you to your feet, she doesn't let go of your hand. 

She begins the walk towards her hive, dragging you closely behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> yaya hope yall enjoyed


End file.
